


Absolute charm / Absolute control

by ShadowSister



Category: MLQC - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSister/pseuds/ShadowSister
Summary: Kiro is about to show you just how kinky he can be and introduces you to his lesser known evol.Consent is given here. Although it can be a bit rough. Safe words and consent are important things.
Relationships: Player Character & Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro, Player Character/Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro, Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro & You, Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro/Reader, Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro/You, Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro/Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro/You
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Kiro - Absolute Charm / Absolute Control 

You wondered how you had gotten in to this situation. Your wrists secured to each post of the bed with what felt like actual bondage rope. The way the bindings pulled at your skin slightly, the more you struggled. Not just thrown together items like a tie or your clothes. No, this had been planned meticulously. You had a blindfold on. Made out of what, you weren’t sure..... and you could feel a slight chill against your skin. You were probably naked. Your feet also tied up to the bottom posts of the bed, but at least there was a little more slack than the bindings on your wrists, so you could move your legs a bit more freely. 

‘Tell me your safe word’ a voice demanded. 

——-  
A few hours earlier  
——-

‘You’re a tease Kiro!’ You giggled as he had playfully grabbed your bum.  
‘That’s what you get for stealing the last of my snacks, Miss Chips!’ He grinned, but his voice sounded hurt.  
‘You like your snacks more than me!’ You amusedly pouted back.  
‘Awww, that’s not true, but I can’t resist the urge to tease you!’ He grinned mischievously.  
‘Oh really?’ You look him deep in the eyes.  
‘You could tease me in many more fun ways, you know?!’ You seductively whisper in his ear as you pull away from him.  
Kiro said nothing. You could almost see the cogs and gears going round in his head.  
You giggle and walk off towards the living room, with the packet of crisps(chips) you had stole from him. You sit down on the sofa and turn the games console on.  
Kiro finally comes and sits next to you. Still deep in thought.  
After a moments silence he shyly asks you..  
‘You mean that Miss Chips? I can really tease you?’  
You pause the game and turn to look at him. Your sex life was quite vanilla and you wondered if Kiro himself was vanilla or he was just holding back as he thought you were. You hadn’t been sleeping together long, so you hadn’t fully explored many possibilities.  
You scooted over on the sofa and straddled him. You grabbed his wrists and put them above his head as you gave him a long deep kiss. You gently bit his lip as you pulled away.  
‘Mr Sunshine. You may not have realised this, but you have got yourself a kinky girlfriend!’ You whisper in his ear as your hand travels down to the bulge in his pants. You gently palm him through his jeans and he mewls in response.  
You get off him, pop a crisp in your mouth and continue playing your game.  
Kiro just sits there staring at you incredulously.  
He says nothing but again the gears are turning. He smirks to himself. He saddles up to you and whispers seductively in your ear.  
‘So then, Miss Chips. I must inform you that you have a very very kinky boyfriend as well.’  
You pause the game again and look him in the eyes.  
‘Pffft, really? I’ve yet to experience this’ you dryly shoot back. ‘Is Mr Sunshine all talk?’ You give him a shit eating grin and continue your game. Inside you were a bundle of nerves, but you weren’t going to show him that.  
Kiro stands up looking resolved. And heads off towards the kitchen.  
‘I’m making pizza. You down?’ He shouts from the kitchen.  
‘Ooh yea please. Extra pineapple for me please!’ You shout back.  
‘Heathen!’ He shouts.  
Sorry but pineapple on pizza is amazing. That’s just something you and Kiro would have to agree to disagree on. 

The subject of your earlier conversation isn’t brought up again until it’s nearly time for bed. You’d both played games and watched Batman for the umpteenth time. You were sat between Kiros legs, with his arms wrapped around you. Head resting on your shoulder.  
‘You know’ you said. ‘Considering he has no superpowers, he’s pretty bad ass!’ You turn to look at Kiro. ‘I mean it’s not like he has absolute charm to make all his fans love him, is it?’ You giggle.  
Kiro laughs heartily and nods. ‘You know, it’s not just absolute charm I have!’ He says.  
You turn properly to look at him confused.  
‘What do you mean?’ You ask inquisitively.  
‘I also have another part of my evol. It lets me control someone if I want to. They will do anything I ask of them.’ He looks at you and seems a bit shy.  
You think about this for a bit and then an idea goes off in your head. ‘Ah-hah. I know. Why don’t you ask Savin to feed you snacks. He would be none the wiser!’ You giggle.  
Kiro giggles too. ‘Unfortunately it doesn’t work like that. I can only do it every so often and I don’t really like controlling people if I can help it.’  
‘That’s why you are Mr Sunshine’ you beam. ‘There isn’t a bad bone in your body’  
Kiro pulls you closer and let’s out low chuckle. ‘Oh but Miss Chips. I have many a bad bone in my body. I’ve also been thinking about paying you back all afternoon for thinking I’m vanilla.’ He whispers in your ear.  
‘Oh’ you state. This could be fun, you think.  
‘How, pray tell do you think you could pay me back?’ You seductively whisper back, nipping his bottom lip. He lets out a low growl and flips you over so he is on top of you.  
‘I could use my evol to command you to be my sex slave you know. I could do all sorts of wonderfully wicked things to you. You’d be totally under my control!’ He nips your bottom lip as his knee pushes up slowly between your legs, giving you the most wonderful friction.  
You mewl and try to kiss him, but he pulls back slightly.  
You whimper and try to kiss him again.  
‘Kiro’ you plead. ‘I want you’  
You try to get some more friction from his knee as the thought of him doing wonderfully wicked things to you excites you more than you thought.  
‘But’ he states. ‘I might have total control, but if I use my evol on you, I must have your consent. I would never do anything that you don’t want to do!’ He then leans down and kisses you softly. ‘I’d only do this to make you feel pleasure’ he whispers as he kisses your neck. ‘But be warned Miss Chips. I don’t think you appreciate how kinky I can be.’  
You huff in anticipation and think it over for a moment. Sex with Kiro was amazing anyway. He definitely was a giver and not a taker. He made you feel so alive and cared for.  
‘Yes, Kiro, I give you my consent.’ You smile back at him. You trust this man with you life and you know he would never do anything you didn’t want.  
‘Ok Miss Chips. Be prepared.’ He looks at you deep in the eyes as his usual stunning blue oceans for eyes suddenly turn to brilliant gold. His voice sounding less cheery but more authoritative makes your head spin.  
‘I command you to fall asleep. You will wake up when I say and not come until I say so.’  
You brain starts going foggy and you vision starts fading to black.....


	2. Absolute tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bound up and nervous but excited. What has he got in store for you.

‘Tell me your safe word!’ A voice demanded. A voice without sunshine and humour. A voice that sounded calculated and slightly cold. 

You nervously respond with the traffic light system. (Green is good, please continue. Yellow is I’m not sure, can we try something else. Red is stop everything right now.)

‘You’ve been a tease Miss Chips’ the voice sounded less harsh but still not as full of cheer as Kiro. It was low and sounded dangerous. It was very arousing. He’s done this before and if he hasn’t, he’s a damn good actor. 

‘Teases need to be punished!’ The voice stated matter of factly. ‘Colour?’ He asked.

You responded ‘Green’ right away. After all you had been tied to the bed before, but you usually were awake when this happened. The initial shock of waking up tied up had died down now and you could feel your body getting excited. 

‘Good kitten. I’d hate for you to give up after we’ve just started!’ He chuckled to himself.  
‘I won’t make this easy for you. You will be crying, screaming, moaning my name for me to give you release, but I’ll only do it when I’m ready. It’s your punishment for thinking I’m vanilla!’ He coolly laughs, as you feel a weird sensation up your leg. You jump slightly at the sensation but your bound body doesn’t move very far. 

The sensation stops and then you feel it on your other leg. Gentle strokes of something going up your thigh, very slowly. Then suddenly a loud thwap, as your thigh starts to sting a little. You gasp at the sensation. You can feel your nipples reacting already to the anticipation. 

A low chuckle can be heard from close by but you can’t place where he is exactly. You wait with anticipation of what is going to come next. The soft stroking sensation then goes up your left arm and down again. Painfully slow. He is really teasing you. Slowly he trails the softness of what ever he is stroking you with up your other arm, just as it’s about to reach the top he smacks it against your nipple.  
‘Ugh, Kiroooo’ you gasp. ‘Stop teasing me!’  
You huff and try to struggle against your bonds, but he’s done too good a job.  
You writhe around as much as possible trying to get his attention and make mewling noises. You want him to speed up his ministrations. 

‘Oh kitten. Do you think It’ll be that easy?’ He laughs and you feel the sensation against your tummy. Slowly he drags it down to your groin and with a snap he flicks it against your sensitive area. The noise that comes out of you was something you never experienced before. You couldn’t figure out if you were turned on or shocked. Maybe a bit of both. You try to rub your legs together for some friction and soothing but your legs are tied too far apart. 

You whimper and you feel the bed depress beside you. He slowly straddles you and you can feel his breath near your face. What is going to happen now? All of a sudden he tugs on your hair to turn your neck to the side. You gasp and before you know it, his lips are on your exposed neck. Kissing hard and slow. He’s going to leave some marks to be sure. He moves to kiss your lips as his free hand starts playing with your nipple. He hasn’t let go of your hair yet. You wonder if he is letting you know who’s in charge. You are totally ok with him taking control right now. It was thrilling. You were buzzing at the thought. 

Still holding your hair his lips travel down your neck and land on your free nipple. He’s nipping and sucking on one whilst his fingers are slowly pinching and playing with the other. He’s going to eek this out as much as possible, you can tell. He said you couldn’t come until he said so. His hand eventually leaves your hair and starts travelling down your body. He stops his ministrations and you can hear what sounds like him sucking on his fingers? Before you can think about it he’s back to kissing your nipples. You then feel a delectable wetness near your sex. His fingers are gently rubbing up and down your opening and around your clit.  
You mewl and try to buck up against him. He stops completely.  
‘Now now Miss Chips. Don’t get ahead of yourself!’  
You whine his name ‘Kirooooo!’. This man is going to tease you to death.  
His finger is replaced by his knee as he pushes up against your core and he kisses your neck again.  
‘Are you going to be good kitten?’ He asks seductively as his breath lingers on your ear.  
‘Yessss.’ You huff in response. Pouting.  
He chuckles and asks for a colour.  
‘Green’ you whisper. It’s obviously gong to be green right now. You are all hot and bothered, and want him to fuck you, but you appreciate him checking in.  
His fingers go back to your core and he slips 2 in right away. You gasp and raise your head, only to be met by his lips crashing on yours again. You are mewling in to his mouth as he kisses you whilst fingering you. He bites your lower lip and pulls away ever so slowly.  
‘I really want to come Kiro. Please fuck me!’ You declare desperately. This really isn’t fair.  
‘Hmmm, when you ask like that, I’m almost tempted.’ He whispers in your ear.  
‘But, I’m not even nearly done yet!’ He says as he continues fingering you.  
It’s too much. You are a sweaty mess already and making all sorts of lewd noises.  
‘Ugh, Kiro, I’m really close. Please!’ You whine.  
He stops completely and pulls away from you.  
Damn this bloody blindfold. You can’t see shit and you don’t know what he’s up to. 

You hear some rummaging and your curiosity is sparked. What is he doing now?  
You feel his hand stroke down your leg and start undoing one of the ropes. Thank god. He can fuck you properly now. Or so you thought. Kiro had other ideas.


End file.
